Time
by Kimera -n- Scarlet
Summary: Everyone was killed in his time. Sesshomaru want's revenge on his brother's death. but it doesn't work that way. he has waited five hundred years for this, and now he can't take the Miko's life. So instead he tries to keep her from going back. but what ha
1. Default Chapter

S: Hi! You all know who i am! I'm Scarlet Heir, The writer of crazy darkness! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

K: Quit scaring our readers, scarlet.

S; But, that's my job!

K: So? It's my job too!

S: Anywayz. Welcome to our first Oficial joint story! Under our joint screenname! I can't wait to hear what you all think of our little ficcy! Kimera is my friend, on here and in real life, and we are a little screwey, so any meyhem that we come up with is a joint effort!

K: By the way, I'm Kimera Diablos. Hope you enjoy our prologue!

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha...(Yet)

------------

His eyes glowed red, his fangs lengthened and his claws were longer. This was his true form. The disguarded Tetsuaiga lay several yards away, and the young raven haired girl stared at him from the ground in shock.

He slashed Hirakotsu apart as it flew at his head, then he killed it's sender, pouring her intestine onto the ground unceremoniously.

With a beastial growl he cut down the monk that attacked him next, the wind tunnel dying in a gust of wind as he screamed for his lost love.

His slender form turned on the girl next to the sword, her raven hair flew back with the power that eminated from her in a shining blue aura. The bow pulled tight by shaking hands.

"Sit!" she tried again desperately, but, like the other times, it didn't work. "Inu..." She choked as he wrapped a powerful hand around her throat, her vision fading to black.

-----

She woke with a horrified scream, panting heavily as she pushed the sweat damp comfortor off of her almost bare chest.

She couldn't sleep with clothes on, it felt as if she were being strangled and made the nightmares worse.

She padded, barefoot, to the bathroom adjoining her room and turned on the hot water, watching as the mist rose around her from the heat. She closed her eyes and stripped off her bra and panties as she stepped into the watery inferno.

The dreams ran down the drain with the water as she forced herself into today. She had school, and her mother and brother were downstairs waiting for her.

When she stepped, dripping, onto the soft carpet, she felt clean and happy. She towled off with a bright white fluffy towel and stepped into her room to get dressed.

She emerged fifteen minutes later, in the kitchen where breakfast sat on the table. She was alone. She ate and placed the dishes in the sink, then she grabbed her black bag and stepped outside.

The sun was still just coming over the horizon when she slipped onto her bike and rode toward the school. She sighed, feeling the wind pick up her loose black hair and flare it like wings behind her.

Her hair had become thin, feather light, as some would say.

She stopped at an intersection as cars sped around her.

----

A pale face shone in the shadows, Shining golden eyes stared obsessively at the raven haired girl. Almost feminine, his face remained emotionless as he stayed in the alley.

His nose twitched as the wind changed and he caught her scent. It was her. She still smelled of lavander.

Five hundred years, He had waited for this moment for five hundred years.

He stepped toward her, reached out to catch her, It was still a month before he would meet her for the first time, In the feudal era. A month before his brother would be freed. This time...

He watched, inching closer as she talked to a little girl. Happy five year old eyes beamed up at the raven haired girl as the wind picked up sharply, blowing the red baloon out of the small girl's grasp.

She chased after it into the street as a lincoln barreled down the street toward the child, the teen right on her heels.

She looked at the car barreling toward her and only one thought penetrated her mind.

Get the little girl out of the way!

-------------

Mwa ha ha ha! Evil cliffie! It's just the first chapter so theres much to come!

S: Your turn, Review please! Please? Please? Please? Please review?

I will not have a battle of wits with an unarmed person! -a keychain I saw lately. 


	2. Chapter one: First meeting

K: OK! Its my turn! Hey Scarlet, I have a question.

S: What?

K: Why'd you have to leave me hagin like that?

S: Cuz

K: Cuz why?

S: Cuz I can, besides I felt like buggin you.

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha cast and original story is property of Rumiko Takahashi....(But we are planning to authornapp her and hold her for the ransom of ownership....Crap the FEDs are here)  
------------------

The car screeched to a halt as her body hit the car with a sickening thud. She lay there, her lifeless corpse spewing blood onto the road way.....

--------------------

S: STOP!!!! What the heck do you think your doing!?!

K: What do you mean? I thought you liked to kill the charachters in your story?

S: That may be true but she can't die yet!

K: But you said I could write my chappie any way I wanted!

S: Yeah, but shes the main charachter she can't die!

K: Nuh huh. Yusuke died in Yu Yu Hakisho on the first episode, and he was the main character.

S: Yeah but this is different.

K: Cuz...

S: Cuz I said so!

K: In a chirpy voice OK!

Scarlet facefaults

------------------

The car screeched to a halt as it clipped her leg, breaking it. She screamed in pain as the medics arrived and loaded her into the ambulance.

A few hours later

"She is quite lucky to be alive Ma'am."

-----------------

K: If I had my way she'd be dead.

Scarlet smacks Kimera across head

K: Ok ok sigh

------------------

The doctor said as he spoke to her mother.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The woman choked out in tears of joy.

A month later

"But mom its just a low fever!"

"That may be so but the doctor said that we have to be careful since it could become infected."

"But mom!"

"No buts young lady! Now you get your butt in bed and stay there!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now, isn't that better? I'm taking your brother to school on my way to work. I'll call to check on you later. Bye." She kissed her daughter and left.

---

He watched the car pull away and with it the only chance of failure of his plan. The cat was safely locked in her room. So no chance of that happening. He smirked, his plan of slipping her a light dose of poison causing her to have a fever had worked. His golden eyes glinted with joy. She was now his and only his. Now all he had to do was to make her fall in love with him. That shouldn't be too hard. After all he was a very gorgeous man.

------------

K&S: Smmkk

------------

He walked up to the door, a smug smile on his face, and gently tapped on the door. Of course had he not done so the door would have broken to peices.

She rolled over in her bed. Sleep sand still in her eyes. She closed her eyes thinking that she had just imagined the knocking. Her eyes opened again as she heard the light tapping sound again. She groaned and limped down stairs. She was startled when her eyes were met with gold ones. Well, after she looked up anyways.

They were so much like the ones in her her vision....

Wait vision? She must be sick. She was starting to think like her grandfather. It was just a nightmare. Yes a nightmare thats all nothing more.

He smiled as he surrounded her with an invisible poison mist.

"Hello," she answered sweetly, "Can I help you?"

He could not take his eyes off her lips. They looked so soft. He wanted to touch them. He had waited five hundred years to touch them.

"Hello!" She waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his daze.

"I'm so sorry, its just that your so beautiful."

She blushed. her vision started to go black. She passed out and he caught her. He smiled and laid her upon the couch. Her eyes moved rapidly underneath her eyelids. As her mind was flooded with another vision.

She screamed as she awoke. She sat there panting. Her heart was racing. She sensed someone near. She looked up to find A pair of golden eyes looking down upon her. The same golden eyes that brought her death.

------------------

K: Evil Cliffy!

S: Sleep sand?

K: Yeah, you know the crud thats in your eyes when you wake up from sleeping.

S: You idiot thats Sleep Boogies!

K: Yeah well I call it Sleep sand! So nah!

K&S: Ok now please review!

Authornapp!!! - Kimera. 


	3. Chapter two: Second meeting

S: First of all, I did not plan to author-nap Rumiko Takahashi. Second, Moo!

K: What was that for?

S: Cuz i felt like it.

K: oh. okay!

S: Rolls eyes

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha...But we own Rumiko takahashi. (We wished.) Anyways, original characters not ours. Don't bother suing, you might get a penny.

------------------------

She looked up to find A pair of golden eyes looking down upon her. The same golden eyes that brought her death.

She screamed and threw whatever came in contact with her hand at the white haired teen, screaming in horror as she scuttled away.

"Please!" He tried to shout over her screams, but she forced him out of the front door and into the yard before she slammed the door shut. He could hear the deadbolts sliding into the frame. It was useless now.

---

Three days later, Kurosawa High School.

----

She heard someone yell her name.

She turned to find a tall brown haired boy calling to her. "Hey, Hojo." She said, blushing.

"I..I was w-wondering if you would like to go to the Sakura festival with me on saturday? I will get you a wheelchair if you need one." He said, looking shyly down at her.

"Um.. I don't know, Hojo-san. I will tell you when i see what my mother has planned." She shrugged, smiling at him.

"Oh, Okay. I guess i'll wait till then." He said, walking off.

Someone else yelled her name and she turned to find Ayami and Kisume.

"Hey! We didn't know you'd be back today. We thought you weren't supposed to come till next week!" Ayame said, glomping her.

"I finally conned my mom into letting me come a week early." She said pulling out of her friend's embrace.

"Anyways, What was Hojo over here for? I heard he wanted to ask you to the Dance!" Kitsume said, glancing at the cutest boy in school.

"Hey, guys! Did you hear? We got a new student! He's supposed to be really cool!" Mitsuya said, joining them.

"I heard it's a girl in boy's clothing!" Ayame said, giggling.

Suddenly the schoolyard was silent. A tall, white haired boy stood at the front gate, his long hair and peaceful face made him look almost angelic. he wore the white uniform, making him shine in the sun.

"Thats..!" she mumbled, before unconsiousness enveloped her in it's cold arms.

-----

She woke in someone's arms. They were strong muscled, so it wasn't one of her friends. She forced open her eyes, blinking up at the golden eyed face that stared down at her concernedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was deep, almost sensual.

"Uh, I think so." She mumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"My name's Triyoukai Sesshomaru. Let me help you up." He said warmly, holding a slender hand out for her.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru-kun." she said, taking his hand.

He pulled her to her feet, but when she tried to stand on her previously injured leg, it collapsed underneath her. This time, though, he caught her and held her upright.

"Let's get you to the nurse." He said, picking her up in his arms bridal style.

"I can walk!" She huffed.

"You're bleeding out again. I think not." He said, not looking at her.

------

She was light in his arms. Almost delicate. He had waited for this moment. He had waited five hundred years, and now it was here.

Five hundred years ago --Sesshy's story.

He smelled blood. His brother was in the direction of this smell.

He flew over the trees silently. He had left Ah Un and Jaken to care for Rin. The breeze whipped at his clothing and hair, bringing him more scents of blood.

He got to the scene fifteen minutes too late.

The ex-demon hunter, Sango was her name, She had been gutted, her intestine like fat sausages on the blood coated ground.

The monk, He thought his name was Miroku, He was shredded to peices.

His brother lay, coated in human blood, his claws elongated. There was a hole through his chest, where his heart once was. An arrow lay, broken against a tree nearby.

The girl! His brother's wench!

Sesshomaru looked everywhere for her, Then he found the bloodied tracks leading toward the bone-eater's well.

He stared. In a moment it would be too late for him to revive her with Tensuaiga. He stared down the well. There was a talisman at the wooden edge of the well, one that barred his crossing.

Glaring, he jumped into the well, tearing the talisman with him.

He landed silently in the sengoku-jidai. He lept out of the well to find Kagome's body, her soul already gone. Then he found the bow that had killed his brother.

He would kill this girl in her own time. He would wait for her to exist again. He would take her life before she could take his brother's!

-----

But it didn't go that way.

He became obsessed with her, fell in love.

Now, he couldn't let her go to that era again. He would stop her this time!

"Well, miss higurashi, It looks as if you have broken your leg again. It wasn't fully healed, so why were you out of the cast?" The nurse demanded.

"I guess i thought it was better." Kagome said sheepishly.

"That's alright, I'll take her to the hospital, Miss Guro." Sesshomaru offered.

"That's sweet of you, mr. Triyoukai. I will contact her mother." She said, dismissing them.

Sesshoamru carried her out into his car, a small, black town car.

"Just relax, we'll be there soon." He said, setting down in the driver's seat.

Kagome groaned. She couldn't feel her foot.

---------------------

S: Okay, yall. Want more? Review!

K: Yeah! Review! Review!

Scratchy scratchy knitty knitty! -Mr. Johnson (My pottery teacher ') 


	4. Chapter 3: Oops!

Kimera: Okay now that I have reread this and am able to do something without throwing up every five minutes, On with the story!

Scarlet: Ewwwww!

Kimera: Don't get me started on how gross you are when you get sick.

Disclaimer: We do own Inuyasha! Just kidding!  
-----------------------------

"I can't believe out of all the people who could have volunteered to take me to the hospital, you just had to be the one!" Kagome said defiantley as she sunk into the seat crossing her arms. While Sesshomaru sped off.

"Well who else do you think would of taken you to the hospital?" He stated sarcastically.

"First of all the nurse, my friends, and oh yeah the love of my life Hojo!" She screamed into his ear.

------------------------------

Kimera&Scarlet: Laughing ass of in the floor

-----------------------------

He was more than ticked he was royally pissed off!!! He could imagine ripping this.... this Hojo's intestines out and forceing them down his throat. As he imagined all the ways he would kill Hojo when he found him, he started to lose control as his eyes turned blood red with anger.

Kagome sunk further into the seat. Trying to get away from him afraid he would take his anger out on her. Sesshomaru finally snapped out of his daze noticeing Kagome's scent of fear. He turned around to comfort her.

"WATCH OUT!!!"

He swerved narrowly missing the semi truck in front of them. Causeing the car next to him to run into the concrete barrier. Creating a massive pile up and backing traffic up for miles.

Kagome stared out the back window. Her mouth hanging open in shock. This bastard almost killed her!

"Have you lost friggin mind!!!"

She placed her head in her hands. What if someone died back there! She couldn't afford to go to jail! She was young and full of hope. She had her whole life planned ahead of her. And she wasn't about ready to lose it because this pshyco couldn't keep his eyes on the road!

But most important of all she had yet to become Mrs. Hojo Kun! What if he found a younger prettier girl who wasn't in jail. One that would let him fool around with her. One that... that.. Hey wasn't that the hospital?

"I thought we were going to the hospital?"

"We are."

"No were not cuz we just passed it."

"Well its not what you would call a hospital, but it is one of sorts."

"Don't shit with me."

"I'm not."

"Then whos gonna be my doctor."

"I am."

"What? Yeah right."

He stopped at a red light. He turned his blinker on toward a hotel. She realized what he meant when he said he was gonna be her doctor.

She stuck her head out the window and yelled to the peole next to her and screamed as loud as possible.

"RAPE!!!"

He jerked her back inside the car. Rolling the window up as fast as he could.

"Have you lost your mind! What do you want people to think!"

"I want them to think I'm in danger with a sex offender"  
"I'm not a sex offender and I'm not going to rape you."

"Then why are you taking me to a hotel!"

"Cuz I'm gonna heal you stupid."

"Yeah right."

He looked deep into her eyes. His gold eyes melting into her brown ones. She became stupified in his. Watever he said at that moment she would believe.

"I'm promise I'm not going to rape you."

"O..o...k..." Was all she managed to get out.

He pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of his prearranged room. He carried her bridal style into the room and laid her gently upon the bed. He went back out side and popped the trunk. He looked inside.

Dammit! It wasn't there he couldn't find tenseugia. He closed the trunk and walked back into the room. He closeed the door. Now she was going to think he was a liar. He had to take her to the hostpital.

"Kagome we!"

He tripped over the rug and landed on top of her. Their lips touched they began to kiss passionately. He graoned as he tried to surpress his growing urge. She was still under his spell. This wasn't right.

"FREEZEE!!!" The cops yelled as they burst into the room. Breaking his spell.

-----------------------------

Kimera: Muwahahahaha!!! Evil Cliffie!

Scarlet: Are you done yet?

Kimera: Yes miss PMS you can write your chappie now.

Scarlet: Finally!

Kimera&Scarlet: Please Review!!! 


	5. Payback

S: My turn!

K: Yeah. And?

S: You finally wrote your chapter, which meant i can write mine!

K: And your point is?

S: Go screw a beaver, i have to write.

K: Gives S the finger.

------------

Kagome stared up at the golden orbs locked on her own brown eyes.

Suddenly the door burst in and people were yelling and pulling him off of her, pulling her into a stiff blue blanket that could pass for a sheet.

People were telling her that "It's okay. You're safe now." over and over.

Then she caught sight of them handcuffing the teen that had just been on top of her, leading him out and into the cop car.

she stared after him, the black and white car fading into the street.

"What's your name?" Someone asked, but she didn't answer, her leg had been nocked several times and the pain was becoming unbearable.

-------------

She found herself lying in her own bed when she woke. The world was fuzzy, like everything was soft.

She tried to sit up and fell back down. "Kagome, honey. You're okay now. Souta and grandpa are here too." she heard her mother say.

"Mom. I'm fine. What did they do to me?" She asked, one hand on her forehead.

"They gave you a tranquilizer, you passed out from relief, honey. That white haired boy is safely locked away in juvie." Her head cleared.

"Wait. Sesshomaru? Take me to Juvie." She said, pushing herself up.

"Now, Kagome, you should rest, you've had a horrible experience." Her mother said, trying to push her back down.

"Take me or i'll go on my own." She said, pushing her mother away as she swung her legs down, the cast making a loud thump as it hit the floor.

Wincing, her mother handed her crutches and went out of her room. ----------

sesshomaru stared at the grafiti on the wall opposite his bunk. the wall had once been white-peach, but so much grime and marker had turned it into a grey green.

Suddenly a door down the hall banged open and three figures stood outside of his cell.

he took his time before lazily looking up to see Kaouru being escorted by two guards and an old man.

"He is the one that saved me. The guy that took me was taller, and had black or brown hair." she said, positively.

"Are you absolutely sure?" the old man asked her.

she nodded and shifted her weight on the crutches.

"Alright, miss. If you're sure." He said, motioning for the guards to open the cell.

Sesshomaru stared at her, shocked. he couldn't belive it.

Then he stood, took his jacket and walked out to join Kagome.

"Sorry about the error, sir, bit she was unconsious and we had no other witnesses." The larger of the two cops said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the juvenile center together.

"Why'd you help me out?" He asked her.

"payback, i suppose." she said, settling into her mother's car. "See ya around." she said, shutting the door as her mother took off.

Sesshomaru stared after the retreating car. Now it was time to take care of this "Hojo" guy.

---------------

"You Hojo?" He asked, his long white hair tied high in a ponytail.

"Hai. Why do you ask?" the brown haired boy asked curiously.

His face was met with the larger boy's fist. Hojo went flying into the brick wall opposite them.

"Stay away from Kagome. She's mine." He said, kicking the boy hard.

--------------------

"Hey, Kagome, did you hear? Hojo got beat up yesterday!" Ayame said as they walked into their first period.

"No! Are you serious?!" Kagome stared at her friend.

----------------

Yup, 'nother cliffanger. I thought i was gonna write something i didn't but, hey, that's okay. we'll get to it..eventually.

When i look into your eyes, i can see the back of your head. -A sticker i have! -- 


	6. He Will Pay!

K: 1st quit calling kagome karou, 2nd that made no sense, and 3rd you didn't write enough!

S: yeah, yeah stop your bitchn' and start typin

K: Go to hell!

S: I think I will its quite lovely this time of year.

K: facefaults Why do you have to be so damn hard to insult!

-------------------------

"Who beat him up?" Kagome asked pissed off.

She was going to kill who ever thought they could get away with hurting her precious Hojo!

"It was that new guy, ....Sesshomaru I think.... hey where are you going!?!"

This is how he repays her, by beating up the love of her life. after she got him out of Juvie! He was so going to pay! She stormed down the hall. Ayame running after her.

She found him leaning up against a set of lockers. She walked up to him and slapped him so hard it knocked him over.

"Bitch! What was that for!?!" Sesshomaru yelled trying to keep his anger under control.

"Stay the fuck away from me and Hojo! Pretty Boy!"

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in an embraceful kiss. She stumbled backwards. Her eyes wide in shock.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked shocking everyone within hearing range.

"H...ha....have you lost your fucking mind! I would never date such an impulsive lowlife scumbag such as yourself!

She turned and walked away allowing him to wallow in his own self pity. After he regained himself from his own shock he smirked. She would be his. She just didn't know it yet.

K: There a not so evil cliffie this time.

K&S: Please Review! 


	7. blast from another time

S: My turn now. And since your chapter was soo short, I decided to leave mine short too.

k: Why?

S: Cuz.

K: Cuz why?

S: Cuz otherwise i will stab you with a spoon.

K: I'll stab you with a foon.

S: Foon?

K: You know, a fork and spoon combined.

S: Spork.

K: No. FOON.

S: You mean a spork.

K: No, i mean a Foon. Now type for god's sake!

S: Sheesh. Here goes guys. Please review the story. Please? Oh, and btw, if I type Kaouru instead of Kagome, Just know it's Kagome, i work on Ruroni Kenshin fics a lot too so it gets complicated when I'm in the middle of one of those when I pause to write my chapter on this. Sorry 'bout that.

---------------------------

He was surprised at her strength. For a human she was stronger than she even looked. But, of course, she DID have the Jewel shard, and she WAS a miko after all.

She was at Hojo's house, asking for him. The boy would not meet her though. Sesshomaru had made sure the insolent human knew that she was his.

She stomped away, back toward the Higurashi shrine. But instead of going inside, she went out to the well house. She picked up the fat cat, called it Buyo.

"Hey, Buyo, how was your day?" she asked, stroking the brown spotted cat on it's twitching ears.

The cat meowed, then licked her nose affectionately. Suddenly a clawed hand reached up from the darkness of the well to wrap around her throat.

Sesshomaru growled and leapt after her, his claws digging into the clay wall of the well as he caught her wrist.

Growling he sliced off the hand and took her back out of the well and into the well house.

The ground began to shake, making him have to levitate to stay upright.

Kagome was slumped in his arms, unconscious.

When the world stopped shaking, an old man came running into the well house, yelling for Kagome.

"Kagome!" He screamed, brandishing talismans. "D..Demon!" The old man screamed, "Demon, get away from my granddaughter!" The man screamed, tossing useless talismans at him.

"I just saved her you fool." He growled.

"Oh, Father! He's Kagome's friend from school. He's not some demon from your imagination." Kagome's mom burst in.

"Demons are real!" The old man screamed at the taller woman.

"You don't know the half of it." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Please, come in. Pardon the senile old fool." She told him, dragging her father out into the yard.

---------

Kagome was sitting in her yard, staring up at the oldest tree in her yard, the gnarled old branches smiling down at her warmly. She sighed, the wind lifting the collar of her school uniform.

Suddenly the world began spinning.

She gripped the bench until it stopped. Then she looked up at the tree again and backed away in horror.

A snarling, white haired boy was pinned to the tree with an arrow, two white dog-ears emerged from the top of his head and were flattened against his head. He snarled down at her. "So, Kikyou, you have come back after all these years...I will kill you wench!" He growled, the vines holding him into place started cracking.

"Your precious arrow is almost gone, I can feel it. It's gone now." He growled, pulling himself from the vine wrapped tree.

He ran at her, snarling, his eyes red and wild. "Die Bitch!" He screamed, slashing at her.

-----------------------------

Sesshomaru stared at the giant boomerang wielding Demon slayer.

Her eyes were blank; hollow. She was Sango, her black hair flying as she raced toward him.

"Hirakotsu!" she screamed as the boomerang raced toward his face. Then he realized something...

He couldn't dodge it!

-----------------------

S: Since your cliffie sucked, i left you at a giant one!

K: I hate you.

S: Grins.

This is life, live or die. Choose now. -me. 


	8. Die Kikyou dieorAlmost Kidnapped!

S: Kimera is being a bitch and getting "Writer's Block." so i'm writing this chapter and possibly the next one too.

K: hey!

S: What? You are. Anywayz, let's get to the story...

------------------

Kagome screamed as the claws reached her chest and penetrated through her.

The boy's vicious image dissappeared and she stared at her bloody chest where there was no wound.

She heard a shout, and raced toward the sound.

-------------

Sesshomaru stared at the approaching Hirakotsu. He finally drew Tensuaiga and sliced the weapon in half before he raced at the demon slayer.

"Die." He growled as he went headfirst through her, right into the large boulder behind her. His scrambled mind had enough time to wonder at the slayer's transparency before it went blank and he fell into unconsiousness.

Kagome found Sesshomaru on the ground, blood seeped through the spotless white hair onto the grass.

She picked his head up and examined the small gash in his skull.

She grimaced and half picked up-half-dragged him into the house.

------------

When he came-to, he was in a soft place. a cool hand was bathing his forehead in warm water.

He opened one golden eye to stare up at the feircely concentrating Kagome. She didn't notice that he was awake, she was too focusd on his forehead and hair.

He tried to sit up, but she pushed him down onto the couch.

"Stop moving, your head is bleeding badly. It's already starting to heal, but it's still pretty bad." she said, dipping the cloth into the water again.

He watched her baby his aching skull. He stared up at her beauty. soft, round face, wide eyes, small nose.

Then his eyes caught sight of the ripped, blood stained tee-shirt. He sniffed slightly and found that it was her own blood that covered her chest.

"You're hurt." He said, running one clawed hand aroung the collar of her teeshirt.

"No, There's no wound." She said, shrugging, wiping tenderly around the ever shrinking cut in his head.

When she allowed him to sit up, the aching in his head was gone.

"You shouldn't sleep for eight hours, you might still have a concussion." She said, taking the medical supplies into the kitchen.

He stared after her. She wasn't even surprised at his demon healing abilities.

She probably helped him to heal though.

He raised a hand to his head where a scar was fading. He pulled away blood. He sniffed at it and found it to be his.

Drawing his eyebrows together, he licked the cooling substance and spit it out feircely.

He heard water running in the distance, then something hit the floor, hard.

He raced into the kitchen to find an unconsious and bleeding Kagome, her arm cut deeply. He searched for the thing dumb enouch to hurt His kagome.

wait...HIS Kagome?

-------------

S: Yup! Cliffhanger again!

K: Great....(note scarcasm.)

I'm the escense of death. -me!


End file.
